


A Filthy Act

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, VegettoxBlack, VegitoxBlack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: What if Vegeta and Goku fused before Zamasu and Black?  Vegetto is far more powerful than Goku Black anticipated.  The fight is completely one-sided.  What will he do when Vegetto isolates him from his partner?  The ensuing battle wasn't quite what he bargained for.  (Vegetto x Black)
Relationships: Vegetto/Goku Black, Vegito/Goku Black
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	A Filthy Act

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for @ComatoseCryptid on Twitter. 
> 
> This features a what-if scenario in which Goku and Vegeta fuse before Black and Zamasu fuse. If that is going to make you fuss, don’t read any further. Thanks.

Just when things had started to go in their favor, Goku Black had produced what could only be described as a scythe made out of ki. They’d never seen anything like it! To make matters more terrifying, they watched as he effortlessly cut a hole in the universe itself. Even Black didn’t understand what he’d just done. How had he achieved such strength in such a short amount of time? Was it because he had the soul of a god? Did it really make such an immense difference?

Zamasu watched in absolute awe, “Wonderful! Extraordinary! This is the power of the gods! The mortals cannot compare!” His held his arms out to the side as he beamed with pride. “We are unstoppable!”

Black turned and grinned down to him, relishing in his praise, “Together, no one can beat us! The cosmos are ours!”

As the two were distracted with their exchange, the Supreme Kai of universe 7, Shin, quickly removed his earrings. “No . . . all hope is not lost . . . there is still a way to beat them!” He muttered the words under his breath so Zamasu and Black would not notice. Quietly, he ran to Goku and shoved the earrings into his palm. “Goku . . . you know what you must do, right?” He furrowed his brows with worry. Vegeta hated fusing, but what option did they have left? They couldn’t beat them as they were right now!

“Oh! Got it!” Goku’s expression quickly became serious as he turned to look up at Vegeta. Vegeta was still floating not far away from Black, shock written all over his features, “Vegeta! Catch!” That was the only warning as Goku threw one of the earrings up to his partner.

“W-what?” Vegeta caught the earring, opening his palm to see what it was Goku had thrown. “Potara . . . fusion? I told you I would never-“

“Vegeta! That guy killed Bulma and he’s going to kill us, too, if we don’t stop him! Isn’t that more important!?” Goku fastened the earring to his right ear, “Come on! Hurry!”

“Hm? Fusion?” Black tilted his head, “Mortals cannot use the potara earrings, you fools . . . or can they?” They seemed quite confident. In fact, with Vegeta’s words, it was as though this would not be the first time they had used the Potara fusion technique! “As if I will allow such a thing!” His heart was beating wildly at the idea of a more powerful foe to fight, however . . . Potara fusion increased the two fused beings exponentially! That may actually be a threat to him! They were too close to fail now!

Zamasu’s eyes widened as he realized the situation himself. “Fusion? Mortals?” He glared at the smaller Kai, “You!! How dare you help mortals over gods!? You are a failure! You are weak! You are utterly useless!” Zamasu produced a ki blade, but rather than attack Shin, he instead went for Goku to try and rip that earring from his earlobe.

Before he could reach the Saiyan, Trunks leapt between them, stopping his ki blade with that sword of his, “I won’t let you stop them! This has to end!” Zamasu was powerful, but he should at least be able to hold him off while Goku and his father took out Goku Black. With Black gone, it would only be a matter of them simply sealing the immortal Zamasu away! “It’s over for you!”

Eyes widening considerably at the situation below, Black quickly turned his attention back to Vegeta, who was angrily placing the earring on his left ear, “No! This cannot end this way!” He darted forward in a hurry, rearing the scythe back and slashing at the Saiyan . . . but the attack missed, slicing another hole in the fabric of the universe instead of connecting with his target.

Vegeta had been pulled away by the power of the Potara earrings, his body colliding with that of Son Goku as the two were enveloped in a white light. 

Gritting his teeth, Black yelled down to his counterpart, “Zamasu! Our Potara! We have to fuse!”

“Hm?” Zamasu glanced up at Black, nodding in understanding, “Right!” Though in his distraction, Trunks lunged forward and grabbed the Potara dangling from Zamasu’s left ear, ripping the ear lobe as he yanked hard to steal it away. Naturally this didn’t hurt the immortal god, but he looked bewildered none-the-less, “Filthy mortal! How dare you try to touch-“ He reached a hand up to his ear, but quickly found that his earring was missing, “N-no! I will not allow you to interfere!” Silver eyes wide, Zamasu went on the attack, swinging chaotically as Trunks hurriedly dodged him.

Hands tightening around his scythe as he watched the mess unfold, Black tried to fly down to help his partner, but two large arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind, holding his arms down in front of him and rendering him unable to use his weapon. “Release me immediately! You have no place to lay your hands on a god!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, save the speech for someone who cares.” 

That voice . . . who was that? 

Black struggled against the arms, even trying a blast of energy to blow his opponent away, but not only did the man not budge even an inch, but he laughed! He _laughed_!!

“Wow, you’re actually pretty weak, aren’t you?” The arms released their hold on Black and this new enemy flew in front of the false Saiyan, “I am the fusion of Vegeta and Kakarot. You can call me Vegetto!” He grinned, his expression that of someone who was excited rather than afraid. Was he really such a fool? Or worse . . . was he actually strong enough to be so confident?

“Weak? Not in the slightest.” Black gripped his scythe as he prepared to fight the fused warrior. So mortals truly were capable of using Potara fusion as well. That was a horrible miscalculation on their part. If they’d have known, they would have made killing the Universe 7 Supreme Kai their top priority. The only way they could feasibly defeat him would be if they could fuse as well, but . . .

His gaze quickly diverted down to the action below where his future self was doing battle with that bastard Trunks. How had Zamasu allowed him to steal the earring!? He was being too careless! Though . . . he had also been careless in allowing Vegeta to catch that earring. 

“Where are you looking, Black?” 

Vegetto sounded incredibly close, prompting Black’s gaze to face forward again, only to find that the Saiyan was now in his face, their noses nearly touching. “Back off, mortal! A lowly being such as you could never hope to defeat me! Even if you beat me down, I will only grow stronger!” He backed off just enough to swing the scythe at Vegetto . . . but the Saiyan caught the blade effortlessly with one hand, a smile stretching across his face.

“Yeah, I kind of know how being a Saiyan works. You see, the problem is . . . I also know how fusion works and I know damn-well that you don’t stand a chance against me.” Vegetto closed his hand into a fist, the ki scythe shattering and vanishing right before the god’s eyes, “Are you scared, Black? What happened to all that high and mighty shit you were spewing earlier? What was it you called Vegeta? I think it was . . .” He tapped his chin for a moment, “An appetizer, right?” Vegetto licked his lips, “I _am_ a bit hungry, so would you happen to be the main dish?”

Black narrowed his eyes, his breathing a bit more shallow as he tried to process exactly what all was happening. This had to be some horrible nightmare, right? Surely the tide had not turned against them so drastically in an instant! “I do not fear any mortal! _We_ are those who rule over destiny! _We_ will decide who wins! This fight shall go in our favor . . . it is _you_ who should be afraid.” He could feel the immense power emanating from this Vegetto. Someone like this . . . his presence felt even more grand than that of a god of destruction! Was this the true strength of the Saiyan race? Could he, too, reach such heights? Surely, then, a fusion between himself and his future self would be unstoppable!

But . . . Zamasu was still fighting with Trunks. Trunks was only dodging him! Only toying with him to buy time! They could not beat an immortal god, but . . . his own body was not immortal! 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Vegetto was suddenly in his face again, “What did I tell you, Black? You’d best stop getting distracted or killing you won’t be a challenge at all.” Folding his arms across his chest, Vegetto leaned back a bit and delivered a powerful kick to Black’s chest, sending him sailing far away from the main group, “I’ll take care of this guy! You just make sure Zamasu doesn’t get away or take that earring back!”

“No!!” Zamasu watched his partner get kicked away and then Vegetto dart away after him. All of this had gone wrong so quickly! If only they could regroup and come up with a strategy . . . for now, they needed to get away from that fusion!

Trunks grabbed Zamasu from behind, his hands gripping his wrists, “You two have caused enough destruction! It’s over! As strong as Black is, he doesn’t stand a chance against a fusion!”

“The moment I get my Potara back, you’ll wish you’d simply ended your own life rather than meddle with us! You filthy mortals will know a new level of pain and devastation!”

**[LINE BREAK HERE]**

Black had landed on the ground a great distance from everyone else. He rolled onto his back and put a hand over his stomach where he’d been kicked and the wind had been knocked out of him. The difference in strength between Vegetto and his two parts was vast. “Bastard . . . mortals . . .” He turned his head to the side as he coughed, watching as blood splattered the ground. How had everything gone so horribly wrong? This Super Saiyan Rosé form had seemed indestructible! Their goal was right in front of their outstretched fingers! So close, they could nearly grasp it! And yet . . . and yet now . . .

“Are ya takin’ a nap, Black?” Vegetto landed a short distance away, grinning like an idiot, “Let me guess, you’ll tell me that you were just warming up, right?” He chuckled, shaking his head, “You guys really caused a mess, huh? Who’d have thought a Kaioshin would do something so awful. It’s pretty shocking!” He sighed dramatically as Black slowly rose to his feet, “It’s really going to suck to beat up a guy with Kakarot’s face. It’s a nice face, you know? That pink looks pretty nice on you, _my main dish_.” His eyes narrowed to crescents as his grin stretched further.

“Do not call me that! You are cocky now, but I’ll wipe that smile right off your face!” Black flew up into the air, his aura shining brightly around him. Could he really fight someone like this? It wasn’t like him to doubt himself, but the odds were quite clearly against him. This fusion was toying with him and it made his blood boil!

“I’d really love to see you try . . . and why are you mad about that name? Can’t take what you dish out? Or are you just embarrassed from the compliments? Isn’t that better than me just kicking your ass?” Vegetto also flew up into the air, his hands raised up and curled into fists as he unleashed his power to become Super Saiyan Blue. This fight was totally unfair. It wouldn’t really be any fun for him at all to just kill him.

“Quit playing with me, mortal . . . you will regret it.”

“Hm? But Mr. Black . . .” Vegetto smirked, his tongue slowly running over his upper lip, “I always play with my food before I eat it.”

Growling from both anger and embarrassment, Black created a long ki blade and charged at Vegetto. Vegetto created a much longer ki blade of his own and made a half-assed attempt to strike the god, who narrowly dodged it. Still, it was child’s play for the fusion. The difference in their power was almost comical. Vegetto blocked a ki blade strike with his own blade before kicking Black up into the air, teleporting behind him, and kicking him in the stomach once more to send him sailing back to the ground on his back.

This time, Vegetto landed with one foot beside Black’s hip and the other foot on the god’s chest to hold him down, “Why don’t you just stay down?”

“As if I would simply give up! I will not be defeated by a mortal so easily! Gods are superior! My intellect is far greater than yours!” Black grit his teeth, his gray eyes narrowing sharply at the other man.

“Well? How is that working out for ya, then? Is your ‘superior intellect’ going to save you from me?” Vegetto chuckled, leaning over a bit to get a better look at Black’s face, “Kicking your ass would be so boring and I don’t have a lot of time in this world.” There was a moment of silence as he studied the other’s face, “It’s a shame I can’t just convince you to be good instead; you’d be a fun sparring partner.” He pressed his foot against Black’s chest a bit more, only letting up when he heard sputtering from Black, “Perhaps there _is_ a way . . . I wonder if it’s worth a shot.”

Vegetto sat down, his ass over top of Black’s crotch as he leaned over the god so their faces were close. It was too damn close! “You seem awfully flustered, Mr. Black. What seems to be the problem?” His blue eyes darkened a bit, a knowing smile playing on his lips.

Black felt his face get hot from where Vegetto was now seated. How was he to react to all of this? Calling him a meal, telling him he had a nice face, licking his lips as he mentioned playing with his food. Everything was so vulgar and suggestive! It was quite rare that Black thought that of someone – usually Zamasu was calling _his_ words and actions vulgar and filthy. Usually _he_ was seated atop _Zamasu_ like that. What exactly was this mortal up to? This certainly didn’t feel like he was trying to kill him. “Bite your tongue, mortal.” Black quickly produced a ki blade over his right hand and tried to swing at Vegetto. All he could do was continue fighting until his last breath.

Vegetto caught the arm and squeezed the god’s wrist, making the ki blade vanish as Black winced from the pain, “Bite my tongue?” He grabbed the other wrist as well. This guy sure was feisty, wasn’t he? “I’m much more interested in biting yours, Black.” Vegetto licked his lips again as he leaned back to look down at him, “And judging from that bright pink blush on your cheeks, I don’t think you’re totally disinterested yourself!”

“Get your filthy, tainted hands off of me, mortal! I’m not sure what scenario your underdeveloped brain has concocted, but I want nothing to do with it! Get off me and fight me properly! I will fight you until I draw my last breath!” Or rather, until Zamasu was finally able to retrieve his earring and initiate their fusion so they could destroy this obnoxious bastard. He did not want to alert Vegetto to this plan, though.

The Saiyan sighed, “Do you ever shut up about all of that? You’re so obsessed with being better than everyone else that you seriously can’t even admit when you’re outmatched. I would obliterate you if I fought you seriously.” Vegetto held Black’s wrists above his head with one of his gloved hands while the other grabbed the man’s chin, “Why don’t we play a different game?” He leaned back a bit and released his hold on Black’s wrists, though as he did so, a ring appeared around them and went into the ground to hold them in place. 

“W-What is this!?” Black tugged, trying to free his arms, but it was useless – the ring didn’t budge even the slightest bit, “How!?” Just what did this mortal intend to do? No . . . he knew. Somehow he knew. He had done similar things with Zamasu and now this man was trying to do the same with him, “Release me immediately! I will not . . . I will not . . .” Just the thought of such words leaving his lips disgusted him to his core. “I will not be on the receiving end of this!” Normally he kept his cool quite easily, but this mortal had his heart racing and his patience wearing thin.

“Well you certainly aren’t topping **_me_**.” Vegetto scrunched up his face at the thought of that, “That would just be weird.”

“I wasn’t suggesting that! I want no part in this at all!”

“Oh . . . so you know what that means, then?” Vegetto grinned as he pulled his gloves off and tossed them aside, “So did you and the other Zamasu fuck in that cabin? You did, didn’t you? Yeah, he definitely looks like he’d be a bottom.” Watching the blush darken on Black’s face as he got more and more angry delighted the fusion to no end. He was just too easy to piss off! It was pretty funny just how unraveled they became once things turned against them.

“Do not talk about him in such a way! What the gods do is no business of yours!”

“Sheeeesh, settle down. I’m not going to do anything to your precious Zamasu. You want my attention all to yourself, don’t you?” He leaned in close once more, their chests flush against one another, “What do you say? Want to play with me?” He slapped a hand over Black’s mouth when the man started to interrupt him, “You’re curious, right? Or at least . . . isn’t your body curious? Mine is pretty curious. I’ve never had sex in this body. When else would I get the opportunity? The last enemy I fought was hideous, but you . . .” He ran his free hand through Black’s light pink locks, “You’re really easy on the eyes, you know? And I _know_ that I’m good looking! So then . . . there’s no issue, right?” He finally moved his hand away from Black’s face, instead sliding it down between them to tug at the red sash around his waist.

“I’m not curious in the slightest! Why would I be curious about a mortal body? The bodies of the gods are much more beautiful! They are divine! I have no desire to do anything with a mortal!” Black did his best to keep his voice steady and to try and calm down, but Vegetto had begun to rock his hips a bit and he had to fight the urge to grind upward against him. Why did that feel so good? It was fine if Zamasu did it, but he didn’t want his body to react to a mortal!

“You _do_ realize that _you’re_ a mortal, right? Your body is a mortal body. Don’t try to tell me you haven’t touched it before.” Vegetto narrowed his eyes knowingly, that same grin playing on his lips when he saw the blush on Black’s cheeks darken, “Ahaha!! You have, haven’t you?”

“I haven’t!”

“Liar, liar, liar. So what all have you done? Did you touch Kakarot’s big chest first? Or maybe you went straight for those perfectly cut abs. Or maybe . . . maybe you went right for the good stuff and began touching his cock first.”

“Shut up, mortal! I’ve heard enough from you!” Black tugged hard to try and free his arms, but to no avail. Just how powerful was Vegetto that he could make a ring of ki capable of holding him in such a way!?

“Is the truth embarrassing, Black?” He yanked the sash away and cast it aside before lightly biting and tugging on Black’s lower lip. He released it, marveling at the bewildered look on the god’s face, “You’ve fucked Zamasu, obviously . . . but I want to show you what it’s like to be on the receiving end of that. I promise I can show you a good time. Doesn’t that sound nice? Sex is a lot better than kicking your ass or killing you, but . . . I mean I’m not a terrible person like you, so I won’t force you if you _really_ don’t want it.” He studied those gray eyes for a moment before sitting up entirely, “But you _do_ want it, don’t you? You’re just too proud and arrogant to say so.”

“That’s not true at all.” It wasn’t true, right? But . . . in the back of his mind there was a small voice that had been curious for a while as to how it felt. He had considered asking Zamasu about it, but that had felt too strange. Wasn’t this a good opportunity, then?

No! What kind of a thought was that!? Allowing a mortal to do such unspeakable things to him was so incredibly disgusting! And yet . . .

“Well? What’s it gonna be, Mr. Black? I don’t have all day.”

“You keep saying that . . . isn’t your fusion permanent?” The Potara fusion was, to his knowledge, a permanent fusion that was meant to create a powerful Kaioshin warrior. 

“Nah, apparently it only lasts for an hour.” Vegetto froze for a moment, “Ah, I probably shouldn’t have told you that . . . well, either way. An hour is more than enough time to completely destroy you, so it doesn’t matter.” The cocky fusion shrugged his shoulders before suddenly moving his hips back and forth, drawing a long groan from Black, “Ohhh? What was that? I thought you hated this.”

“Quiet, mortal!” He had to process this information with as clear a head as he could muster at the moment. An hour. If he could keep Vegetto busy for an hour, then they would defuse and he and Zamasu could wipe them out! That is, of course, assuming that Zamasu did not get his earring back and find him again before that amount of time had passed. Thankfully he didn’t have to worry about his lover’s well-being since he was immortal. Was Zamasu worried about him?

Now wasn’t the time to consider such things. He needed to keep Vegetto busy for an hour. Fine. If that was what he needed to do for their plan to succeed, then he would sacrifice a chunk of his pride to do it! It wasn’t because he was curious, though! Vegetto most certainly had the wrong idea!

“Get off of me, you imbecile.” He narrowed his eyes, but they widened once more as Vegetto pulled open his gray gi and tugged it up until it was around his wrists, unable to be removed due to the ring.

The fusion leg out a long whistle, “Wow! I didn’t realize how tight your shirt was!” He lightly ran a hand over one of Black’s pecs, taking note of the slight gasp from the other man, “Kakarot doesn’t wear anything like this, so why would you wear it? Unless . . . did you decide you really loved his muscles and wanted to be able to see them better?” Vegetto grinned as he ran his middle finger down the center of Black’s chest and to his stomach, where he pressed the tip into Black’s navel through his shirt.

“What are you doing!? Quit touching me!” It felt disgusting! To think that a mortal’s hands were on him in such a way! It should have been Zamasu’s hands which explored his body like this, “I do not have such perverse interests as you.” And yet this body was getting aroused from the touch and from the very idea that he was going to have sex. Why was the mortal body so easily excited?

“You didn’t answer my question.” Vegetto looked down at him, his blue eyes narrowed a bit, “Did you touch this body when you got it?”

“That’s . . . I most certainly did not! I didn’t even want to look at-“

“Really?” Vegetto leaned in so their faces were close once more.

“I. . . why would I-“

“ _Really_?” Vegetto touched the tip of his nose to that of Black’s nose as he slipped a hand up underneath the god’s shirt, “You didn’t run your hands over these tight muscles? You didn’t feel every dip and curve with your fingers that had likely never felt such a cut form? You didn’t touch your nipples when they got firm with excitement?” As he spoke the words, that hand pushed the shirt up high enough that he could rub his index finger in slow circles around one of the taut nubs, occasionally sweeping over top of it to watch as Black grew more and more antsy.

“I did not. I . . . I would never do that. That is obscene.” His breathing had grown a bit heavy, though, and his heart was beating like crazy. It was just like whenever Zamasu began to tease him. It was impossible to hide it, wasn’t it? This body was just too eager for the attention at all times. He was curious . . . no! No, he definitely wasn’t curious at all! He definitely didn’t want to have sex with this mortal!

“No? Are you sure about that?” Vegetto’s voice was low as he pulled his hand away and used both hands to rip the black shirt open completely at the front. Much like with the gi, he sat up straight and yanked the tattered parts up along Black’s arms until the fabric was around his wrists. “You’re starting to sweat a bit. Are you nervous, Black?” This time he smirked. “And I most certainly feel something pressing up against my ass right now. Not exactly something I’m used to, but I’m not ignorant about it, either.”

Black grit his teeth as he once more tugged at the ki ring. No luck. “I . . . this body is acting on its own.”

“Is it, though?” Vegetto placed a hand over the god’s chest, huffing a small laugh, “Your heart feels like it will burst right out of your chest if it beats any harder. All you have to do is tell me you want it . . . just say ‘fuck me’ and I’ll do it.”

Black’s face had never felt so hot. “I’d sooner allow myself to be killed than say something so incredibly vulgar to a mortal! I’d never fall so low as to make such a request!” But something about those words rolling off of Vegetto’s tongue made a chill run down the god’s spine. His body wanted it so desperately and he was most certainly curious. He didn’t want to admit it, but . . . he could not help but be curious. What was it like? To be dominated . . . why did this body crave someone powerful?

That was the Saiyan way, was it not? To crave someone with power . . . Zamasu was strong, but his strength paled in comparison to that of Black. Vegetto, however . . . his power was astronomical. 

“So you’re telling me that you need a little more convincing? Because your body and your mouth aren’t speaking the same language. I thought you gods were supposed to be all charismatic or whatever.” Leaning down once more, Vegetto latched his mouth onto Black’s neck, sucking hard on the skin until he heard the god’s breath hitch in his throat, “Oh, did you like that? Is it because it hurt?” The fusion ran his tongue over the same spot, which had now turned a dark shade of red, “Will your little kaioshin lover get angry if I mark you up?” He spoke the words into Black’s left ear, briefly tonguing at the Potara earring before leaning back up again.

“He. . . probably would . . .” He could barely think right now, let alone speak. What had he done to his neck? It had hurt a bit, but something about that only excited him further. A mark? Had he left a mark on his skin from that?

“. . . good. I want him to be really pissed off when he knows what we did. He looks best when he’s angry.” Vegetto chuckled at the glare from Black. Even his glares were so half-hearted now.

“Don’t talk about him like that!”

“Ohhh, protective!” The Saiyan practically sang the words as he slid a bit further down Black’s body to this time latch his mouth onto one of Black’s nipples. He sucked on the bud, flicking his tongue over it a few times. Black arched his back, short gasps escaping him from the attention. It was nice. This holier-than-thou god with a stolen body was reacting beautifully to his actions. He’d never been able to do this with anyone before. He only had experience through the memories of Goku and Vegeta. Why could he not have a bit of fun during his short time in this world? They could figure out how to kill Black some other time. 

“Haaa. . . haaa . . .” Black hated the noises leaving his lips, but he was powerless to stop him. Much in the way his body was twitching and moving on its own, his voice was also betraying him. “Awful.”

“Liar.” Vegetto ran his tongue over the nub again before biting down on it. It wasn’t a hard enough to bite to draw blood or anything, but certainly hard enough to hurt. As expected, Black cried out and arched his back again, obviously pleased by the bit of pain. “Bit of a masochist, huh? Nice.”

Black couldn’t even muster a proper glare anymore. Instead he simply watched Vegetto, his eyes peering over flushed cheeks as his chest rose and fell with ragged breaths. Why was just this little bit of attention driving him crazy? It wasn’t enough, though . . . he wanted more. “Tch, not that you would know how to properly please a god anyhow. You mortals are too ignorant.” Saiyans were weak to challenges, were they not? Would Vegetto fall for his trick?

“Huh?” Vegetto scrunched his face a bit before biting down a bit harder on the nipple, then soothing it with his tongue. The way Black had let out a stifled cry was music to his ears, “What was that, Mr. Black?”

“A cry of agony because of how awful and boring this is.” The god managed a smirk, relishing in the way Vegetto arched a brow at him, “What? You didn’t think I was actually pleased by your half-assed attempts at foreplay, did you? Pathetic.”

The fusion stared at him for a long moment, the wheels turning in his mind slowly. “Ohhh . . . I see . . . so is that your way of telling me you want more? I told you what you gotta say for that. Say it.”

“No!”

“Say. It.”

“I’d rather die!”

Vegetto huffed as he slid the rest of the way down Black’s body so he was now kneeling on the ground. He first pulled off the god’s boots and socks, then easily yanked his pants down and cast them aside as well, “Have you ever been made to beg for anything?”

“W-what?”

“Nothing.” Vegetto pulled his boxers down and away, prompting the god to try and cross his legs to hide himself, “Nope. Let me see.” The Saiyan grabbed his legs at the knees and pulled them apart, blatantly staring right at his cock to make him embarrassed, “It’s not like I wouldn’t already know what Kakarot’s naked body looks like. This isn’t _your_ body, after all. I don’t know what your real body looks like.” He glanced in the direction where he knew Zamasu and the others were.

“Don’t you dare say it, mortal. I’ve told you repeatedly to leave him out of this.” The blush on his cheeks was matched by the flushed skin of his body. It was embarrassing. Why was he the only one without clothes? Now he knew how Zamasu felt when he had been put in similar situations. “Why am I the only one who is naked?” His eyes widened as he realized the awkward implications of such a question, “That is . . . I don’t mean . . . what I’m trying to say is-“

“What’s that? You want me to take my clothes off already? My, my, aren’t you in a hurry? I probably should make this quick, though – I’m on a timer.” It was annoying, but there was no helping it. “You look really good when you’re embarrassed. I didn’t think I’d get you so flustered so easily, Black. Not as eloquent now, huh?” Grinning, he pulled off his own sash and let the top part of his blue gi down so he could remove his orange shirt underneath. “Like it? It’s even better than Kakarot’s body, if I do say so myself.” Vegetto ran his hands over his own chest, watching with amusement as Black’s eyes followed them. “Wanna touch?”

“. . . with what hands?” Black pursed his lips, annoyed that he really _did_ want to touch him. He wanted to feel those powerful muscles. The way his arms looked as he moved them was almost mesmerizing. His body was even better than that of Son Goku! It wasn’t permanent, though . . . an absolute shame. What sort of physique would he and Zamasu have when they fused? Their fusion would certainly not be muscular at all. Beautiful, but not super muscular like Vegetto.

“You could always use your tongue.” Vegetto ran his tongue over his upper lip as if to emphasize his point, then laughed at the very bewildered look on the god’s face, “It’s way too easy to tease you, Black.”

“I am simply disgusted at your words and your behavior.”

“You mean ‘turned on’ by my words and my behavior, right?”

“No, I mean exactly what I sa-ahhh!” His back arched and his toes curled when Vegetto grabbed his length and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head, “W-where are you touching!? Who said I would allow that!?”

“Then do you want me to stop?” Vegetto rubbed the head with his thumb again, eliciting another moan as Black tried to jerk his hips to escape his hand, “Do you? Or do you want me to keep going?” He leaned down so that his mouth was close to Black’s cock, then let out a long breath so the heat would ghost over the head.

“Ahhh . . . haa. . . “ Black tried to jerk his hips up, but was met with nothing but air. It wasn’t enough. He needed more. He wanted those lips wrapped around him, much like Zamasu always did, “Stop playing around, mortal. If you’re going to do it, then do it!”

“Do what? I’m not sucking you.” Vegetto laughed as he stuck out his tongue to lightly touch it against the head of Black’s length, prompting him to once more thrust his hips upward in search of that inviting warmth, “You look pretty frustrated, Black. Are you ready to tell me what I want to hear, yet?”

“Enough with that!” He glared down at Vegetto, a soft whine escaping him by accident as he tried to thrust toward the fusion’s mouth. If only Zamasu would hurry the hell up! Though . . . what would he think if he found him like this? He was in such a horribly embarrassing position. Still, even that had to be better than this! It was practically torture! “Just get on with it already!”

“Oh? Is that permission, then?” Vegetto tilted his head a bit as he gave the god’s cock a few pumps with his hand, causing Black to shudder and groan with pleasure, “But Black, what is it exactly I should ‘just get on with’? I need you to be more specific. I’m a dumb mortal, you know?” He released his hold on Black’s length, instead lightly walking his fingers up the large vein on the underside to drive the god crazy.

“S-stop it! Bastard! You’re awful!” His body moved on its own, writhing and twisting, his arms still tugging at the ki ring binding them. His toes curled against the dirt ground beneath him, his legs bent at the knees. “Just . . .”

“Just what? You only have to say two little words, Mr. Black. Is that too much to ask of a god? Are you incapable of something so simple?” Not only were Vegetto’s words degrading, but his tone of voice only made it worse. Still, it wasn’t like Black was in much of a position to do anything about it.

“I won’t say something so degrading! I am a god!”

“Your soul is a god, but _you_ are a mortal.”

“I. Am. A. **God.** ” Black angrily bit off each word, but threw his head back with a long moan as Vegetto suddenly stroked him again. His body was covered in a layer of sweat, now. Why couldn’t he just do it? He knew what they both wanted. Didn’t he have a time limit? Had it been an hour yet? It felt like several hours had passed.

“You’re a god in a stolen body.”

“Shut up!”

“A stolen body that you touched alllll over-”

“I didn’t!”

“-and then you used it to fuck a Kaioshin.” Vegetto leaned over Black, once more attacking his neck to leave another mark, “Just admit it – you want me to have sex with you. You want me to dominate you. You want to feel someone stronger than you on top of you, moving inside of you . . . after all, part of my body is the body you stole. I imagine you have quite the fixation on it.” Vegetto ran his tongue over Black’s ear as he spoke into it, “I’m right, aren’t I? So stop playing high-and-mighty and just tell me what I want to hear . . . or do you really need me to keep teasing you until you absolutely can’t take it anymore?”

“I . . . I . . .”

“Stubborn right to the very end, huh?” Vegetto put his left hand up to Black’s lips and pressed his middle and ring finger into his mouth briefly to wet them, before pulling them out again and immediately reaching down to the god’s ass. “I won’t prep you much, but you love pain, right? So it’ll probably be fine.”

Probably? Black furrowed his brows, but said nothing. He should tell him he didn’t want it. He should tell him to stop. He should call out loudly in hopes that Zamasu was close enough to hear him and come help . . . but he didn’t want to. His curiosity was piqued and his body was craving the attention with fierce intensity unlike anything he’d felt. This was very different from the feral lust and love he had for his future self. This was a very different kind of instinctual desire. The desire to feel the raw power of another being, someone far stronger than himself. A fight would have been good as well, but this . . . this made his heart pound and his mind feel drunk with need.

So rather than spew a string of lies, the god said nothing at all.

“Don’t have anything to say to that? I’m a little disappointed, Black.” Pouting, Vegetto pressed both fingers inside the god at the same time, drawing a sharp gasp from the smaller man as his body shook a bit from the sudden intrusion, “Hey, I want you to look right into my eyes while I do this to you.” He smirked at the frustrated expression on the other’s face, “Look at me or I’ll stop everything.”

His pride would certainly take a tremendous hit after all of this was over, but Black slowly turned his head a bit to look Vegetto directly in the eyes, prompting the fusion to move his fingers out and then back in. It was weird. It was so awkward to look right into his eyes as he thrust his fingers inside of him to try and make room for something much larger. “This is too strange.”

“I love watching your face get more and more red, though. Doesn’t this feel nice?” He made a scissoring motion with them and Black arched his back a bit, instinctively looking away out of embarrassment, “Ah ah ah, look at me, Black.” The god reluctantly looked into his eyes again. What a good boy he was being. “You can be surprisingly obedient when you want something strongly enough, huh? Maybe it’s from that Kaioshin training.” He grinned at the flustered glare he received, “Right, well . . . it’s going to hurt like hell, but I’ve gotta get going soon or I might defuse in the middle of it. I wonder what would happen, though . . .”

“I do not wish to find out.” Black’s voice was quiet and wavered a bit as he tried to calm his breathing, but his body was so eager to get on with this already. It would hurt, but pain did not terrify him. In fact, he more than welcomed it. Pain was not something he often felt as a Kai as he had not been permitted to fight. The Kaioshin did nothing. Now that he had stolen this mortal body and challenged mortal life, he finally was able to feel pain. He finally felt _something_. “Get on with it already.”

“Say it.”

“You’re still on about that!?”

“Say it, or I’ll just keep going like this until I defuse.”

“You must be joking.”

“Guess I should just jerk off and cum on your stomach.”

“Enough of that, mortal!”

“Your chest?”

“Stop playing around!”

“Your face? Oooh, that would be nice.”

“Vegetto!!”

“You said my name! Very good! That’s not what I want to hear, though.” Vegetto smirked down at the god as he removed both digits from his ass and quickly pulled his own gi down so the pants were now around his boots. He spit into his hand and rubbed the saliva over his cock to help smooth the entry. “Say it or I’m getting up right now.”

“. . .”

“Alright, suit yourself.”

“. . . fuck me . . .” The words were quiet and Black seriously looked like he was in pain just from muttering something so simple.

“What was that?”

“Fuck me! Fuck me you filthy, disgusting, obscene, mortal!” He panted heavily, his chest tightening with absolute embarrassment that he’d allowed such words to escape him. Was this all part of some horrific nightmare?

“Good boy.” He didn’t really care what all this guy called him. It was only a matter of time before Kakarot and Vegeta defused and he went back into nonexistence. Whatever happened after that, well . . . hopefully Black would be too shaken to continue fighting for the time being. This universe felt completely devoid of mortal life – why bother saving it now?

Vegetto rubbed the head of his cock against the other man’s entrance before pressing it inside. It was definitely a tight fit and the way Black’s eyes widened and his fingers curled told him that it definitely hurt him. “Gotta make this a quickie.” Vegetto leaned over him once more and crushed their lips together before thrusting his hips to force himself completely inside Black.

The god squeezed his eyes shut, his hands closing into tight fists from the immense pain that coursed through is body. It hurt. It felt almost like something was trying to tear him apart from the inside. Even his toes had curled and he bent his knees and pressed his legs up against Vegetto’s sides as if to try and stop the pain.

“That hurt, huh?” Vegetto asked the question, breaking the kiss so there was just enough space between them for him to speak, “I feel like I should apologize, but you kind of committed mass genocide, so-“

“Shut up, mortal.” Black slowly opened his eyes. It felt . . . so strange. Vegetto was not yet moving, but he could feel him inside of him as the initial pain slowly subsided. There was definitely a lingering stinging sensation, but that wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. “And don’t kiss me ever again.”

“Kiss you again?”

“No! I said don’t-“ Black’s words were cut off as Vegetto once more pressed their lips together, his hips moving back and then forward as he finally began to rock against the other man. He set a fast-paced rhythm, noting the way Black winced in pain at first. His expression did relax fairly quickly, though, and that was when he broke the kiss again.

“Does that feel good? You like it, don’t you?” Vegetto grabbed a fistful of Black’s light pink hair and tugged his head back to expose his neck more, “Arms above your head, completely undressed, me filling you up with my cock . . . you really do fucking love it, don’t you?” He’d never had a chance to do anything like this with anyone or to speak to anyone like this before. It was a first for both of them, really. “Too bad you’re my enemy . . . otherwise maybe we could do this again.” Without waiting for a response, the fusion sucked and licked at Black’s neck, drawing a long moan from him that sent a pleasured chill down the Saiyan’s spine. “You sound really good, Black. Make more noise for me.”

It was so horribly embarrassing, but it felt so good! Is this how Zamasu felt? Did he also love to be dominated like this? He hated to admit it; his whole body was shaking with pleasure as the pain in his rear was quick to subside. Surely it would be painful later, but for now . . . for now he was wracked with pleasure and only wanted more of it. “Harder.” Saying things like this was beneath him, yet here he was. This fusion was not permanent, though, and no one else was around to hear him. “Fuck me harder, Vegetto!”

Blue eyes widening a bit, a grin stretched across Vegetto’s face, “Yes, god!” He jerked his hips forward faster and with more force, finding delight in the sound his hips made as they slapped against Black’s ass, “Wrap your legs around my waist. If I get the angle right, I’ll really make you feel good. I want to hear you scream with need.”

Without putting up a fight whatsoever, Black lifted his legs and wrapped them around Vegetto’s waist, instantly feeling a dramatic difference in how good it felt. “Haa-ahh, haaaa . . .” His mouth hung open as involuntary sounds escaped him. He wanted desperately to grab onto something, but could do nothing more than open and close his hands with them bound above his head as they were. It felt like wave after wave of pleasure was coursing through him. Even when Vegetto ran his tongue up the side of his head and sucked on his earring and ear lobe, the god did not feel his usual disgust. He only registered that it felt nice. Why was a mortal so capable of pleasing a god in this way? These carnal desires . . . they were so sinful. 

“You changed your tune so quickly . . . I knew you would.” Vegetto leaned into him a bit more, trying to adjust his angle until the god suddenly cried out and arched his back, pressing his chest against that of Vegetto, “Oh? Was that it? Good.” He tightened his grip on Black’s hair, “Louder. Let me know how much you love it.”

Black tried to hold his mouth closed to mute some of the sound, but just as he did, Vegetto slipped his free hand down between them and began to stroke Black’s cock in time with his own thrusting. “A-ah! No, I . . . It’s too much!” That wasn’t fair at all! The edges of his vision had blurred from the overwhelming sensations.

“Too much? What’s too much?” Vegetto kissed him again, this time biting at his lower lip. He wanted to kiss him more since he knew that pissed him off, but he was panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath from exertion. He couldn’t breathe easily while kissing him. If only he had more time. “Ah shit . . . I won’t last much longer anyway.” It was quick, but this body just wasn’t used to it.

“E-eh!?”

“Not the fusion, I mean. . . I’m totally going to cum inside of you here in a minute. That’s going to feel so good. Would you like that? Being filled with semen from a mortal . . . I hope you find that repulsive, Mr. Black.” A grin stretched across his face once more as he pumped Black’s length faster. Black wasn’t even able to say anything in return. He didn’t even so much as glare.

Cum inside him? Mortal semen? The words swam around in his head as though trying to piece themselves into a single cohesive thought, but . . . he just couldn’t think at all right now. He felt that familiar sensation of his pleasure welling up inside of him, inching ever-closer to his breaking point. “Nnn-ahhh . . . haa. . . I’m . . . I’m . . .”

“Go ahead . . . you can finish. I want to feel you tighten around me.” Just the very thought was driving the fusion crazy, but as the words left his lips, Black did suddenly tighten around him, his entire body stiffening and his eyes squeezing shut as he came between them and made a mess of his own chest and Vegetto’s hand. Vegetto finished moments after, burying himself deep inside his temporary partner as he emptied himself for the first time in his short existence.

The god was practically seeing stars as his legs limply slid off Vegetto’s waist and back to the ground. His chest rose and fell with shallow breaths as he looked up at Vegetto’s face through half-lidded eyes. His rosé form also faded away in the aftermath. What was he supposed to say now? His mind was slowly coming back to him and he was getting embarrassed all over again at what all he had said and done.

Vegetto pulled out of him and grabbed the red sash he’d cast aside earlier, “Kakarot and Vegeta are going to be so pissed off when they come back, but . . . I had fun! I love fighting, but this was great, too! Especially since I’d just destroy you in a fight.” He wiped the cum from Black’s stomach with the sash before wiping himself down as well. “You weren’t going to wear that anymore, right? I don’t recommend it. Oh! But . . . I guess I’m supposed to beat you now, right?” He tapped at his chin as he stood up and pulled his gi up and put his shirt back on. “Where are my gloves . . .”

“Release me.” Black tugged at the ring, his face and chest still flushed from the rigorous activities only a moment ago.

“No, I’m supposed to kill you. Why would I release you first? Dying while naked is kind of sad, isn’t it?” He lifted a hand, preparing a small orb of energy in his palm as he aimed it right at a very startled Goku Black, “I guess this is goodbye, huh? Thanks for the fun!”

Was he serious? Black grit his teeth, tugging desperately at the ki ring that bound him as Vegetto released the blast . . . but it did not connect, “What . . . ah! Zamasu!”

Standing in front of him was none other than the future Zamasu, the potara earring once more hanging from his left ear. He’d taken the full blast, but of course the damage healed instantaneously. In addition, Black’s clothes were back on his body due to Zamasu’s power. That power was quite convenient in such a situation. Though . . . just how long had Zamasu been around? What had he seen?

“Oh damn . . . guess I won’t be able to kill him, huh?” Vegetto smiled, though. He’d already seen Zamasu heading that way when he readied the blast and knew the god would likely shield his lover from it. Must be nice to get to have a relationship like that . . . “That’s a shame.”

As if on cue, the fusion suddenly glowed white and split back into his two parts, Goku and Vegeta, who both looked incredibly embarrassed and disturbed before they quickly realized the situation and flew away from the scene. The ring that had been holding Black’s wrists also dissipated with the disappearance of Vegetto, releasing Black so he was finally able to stand. His legs were very unsteady, though, “Zamasu . . . you got here just in time.”

“Oh, I had actually arrived quite some time ago.” Zamasu glanced back over his shoulder, an unamused expression his face, “We can discuss in length later, but . . . at least such a filthy act bought us some time.”

“Right . . .” A filthy act. It was, wasn’t it? But . . . he couldn’t say he wouldn’t do it again if Vegetto should ever reappear. Only time would tell.


End file.
